Los Juegos Del Destino
by Bella291
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Edward fuese un seductor nato? ¿Y si Bella entrase en su vida para cambiarlo todo por completo? ¿será capaz el destino de separarlos?
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Prefacio:

Todo se había acabado, en mi corazón ya no quedaba nada, tan solo dolor y pérdida. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Nunca fui el tipo de persona de las que se disgustan y lloran, como tampoco fui una persona a la que se le pudiera romper el corazón fácilmente, porque nunca se lo abrí por completo a nadie. Pero esta vez yo era la víctima, mi mente está girando sin rumbo, no encuentra donde agarrarse para lograr mantener la cordura. Levante la mirada y allí estaba, sentí como se desgarraba parte de mí, no debía estar allí pero aun así estaba, nunca debí dejar que me abrazara, él me había robado mi vida. Paso la primera vez que le bese, sentí la perdida cuando tenía que decirle adiós cada día, aquello dolía, quizá también por pensar en todo el tiempo que desperdicie, pero si hubiera sabido lo que se ahora, nunca habría vuelto a Fork, nunca le habría dirigido la palabra y muchos menos me hubiera enamorado de él. Era una estúpida por pensar que él algún día me quiso, él me hirió, me hirió muy hondo, hasta dejarme sin rumbo y sin vida. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era aquello que siempre fue mi patrón de vida, sobrevivir. Recogería los pedazos de mí que él había esparcido y los recompondría con aquella nueva esperanza que crecía dentro de mí.

Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir, me pare en el marco de la puerta.

Hasta siempre Edward. – me fui para no volver a verle jamás.

Capitulo 1:

Bella Pvo

Mike newton caminaba por el pasillo, era capaz de diferenciar aquellos pasos tan molestos. Yo me encontraba sentada en mi mesa terminando de escribir unos archivos. Dos golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron.

Buenos días cielo ¿qué tal estamos hoy? – me saludo con su habitual tono de suficiencia mientras se sentaba en la silla de enfrente.

Mike te he dicho mil veces que no me llames cielo ¿de acuerdo?- me tenia harta que se pasara el día intentando flirtear conmigo.

Vale, vale solo venia a traerte este sobre, me lo han dado los de arriba para ti.

Según dijo aquellas palabras, salió de la habitación no sin antes devorarme con la mirada. ¡Dios como odiaba aquello! Mike era un autentico pesado, desde que entre a trabajar aquí no ha dejado de acosarme y yo ya estaba bastante harta de darle evasivas, sobre todo porque era mi jefe y mi trabajo dependía de él.

Estuve distraída casi toda la mañana, tenía un millón de papeles que rellenar, cuando estaba por irme a casa vi aquel sobre que me había dejado Mike por la mañana. ¡Había estado tan distraída que ni me había acordado! Lo abrí, en efecto, era de los jefes, comencé a leerlo:

Estimada señorita Isabella Swan:

Debido a los cambios producidos en la plantilla de la empresa nos complace informarle que a día 15 de enero de 2009, se le concede el traslado de sucursal que fue solicitado el 24 de octubre de 2008. Su nuevo destino se encuentra en Fork, allí usted realizara las mismas funciones que ha realizado aquí hasta el momento. La esperan el lunes 19 del mes actual.

Un cordial saludo.

¡No podía ser! Me concedían el traslado. Ya ni me acordaba que lo había pedido, la verdad es que lo pedí porque el acoso de Mike ya era demasiado y no podía soportarlo más.

Llegue a mi casa y me senté en la cama, debía de pensar en aquello, ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? Sabía que tenía que irme, no podría estar más tiempo junto a Mike. Pero era todo tan repentino, cambiarlo todo de la noche a la mañana, volver a Fork. Cursé allí mis años de instituto pero me marche en cuanto los termine, por otra parte allí vivía mi padre, aquel era mi sitio. No lo pensé mas, total siempre ganaría más de lo que perdía, mi estancia en Florida no había sido precisamente agradable, desde siempre he sido una persona con una suerte pésima, pero en Florida se agravó bastante sobre todo cuando... ¡no! no debía de pensar en ello y detuve mis recuerdos en seco. Decidí que iría, asique me puse en pie y comencé a organizarlo todo, llame al servicio de mudanzas y me puse a empaquetar todas mis cosas. Me llevó todo el fin de semana preparar mi marcha pero el domingo por la noche estaba ya todo listo. Puse el despertador a las cinco de la mañana pues debía de coger el avión a las siete. Ya no había vuelta atrás, solo esperaba que mi suerte cambiase a partir de ahora.

Edward Pvo

¿Qué viene otra nueva?- me preguntó sobresaltado Emmet.

Emmet era el novio de mi hermana Rosalie, estudiamos juntos en la universidad, se conocieron y ahora están con planes de boda, menudos locos meterse en un matrimonio. Emmet antes era como yo, libre, sin ataduras, aun recuerdo las fiestas que nos pasábamos juntos, eran una locura.

Sí, por lo visto viene de Florida, asique espero que esté a la altura de mis referencias sobre el lugar. – una sonrisa malévola se extendió por mi rostro al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

¿Pero es que tú nunca vas a cambiar? Ya es hora de que sientes la cabeza hermano, lo de ir de una en una cada noche está empezando a ser demasiado.

Sí y me encanta, es la vida Emmet, disfrutando de un placer efímero pero intenso, cada noche un nuevo cuerpo que degustar.

Tienes la mente retorcida Edward – me dijo Emmet con desaprobación.- algún día encontrarás a una mujer y te enamorarás perdidamente y tus días de libertinaje llegarán a su fin.- solté una gran risotada por su comentario.

Eso no pasará nunca Emmet, nunca me verás siendo un imbécil babeando detrás de una de mujer, para mi ellas son mi juguete nada más, las relaciones serias no son lo mío, me gustan demasiado los cambios como para atarme a una sola.

Emmet estaba a punto de replicar mi respuesta cuando sonó su teléfono, era Rosalie que quería que fuera a recogerla asique Salí de allí con Emmet y me dirigí a mi despacho.

Una vez en soledad tuve tiempo para pensar mi conversación con Emmet, me reía sólo de pensarlo. ¿Cómo pretendía que yo le fuera fiel a una mujer? Para mí eso era pedir demasiado. Ninguna de ellas me atraía, no lo suficiente, para mi eran todas iguales, todas me seguían allá donde iba, se les quedaba la boca abierta cada vez que me miraban, podía manejarlas a mi antojo y hacer de ellas lo que quisiera por lo que ¿Para qué atarme a una sola cuando podía tener a todas? No era muy difícil resolver la ecuación.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un fax,- Umm interesante- pensé, eran los datos de nuestra nueva directora, Isabella Swan, 22 años. Sonaba bien, además estaba en la edad perfecta, empecé a fantasear sobre el aspecto de mi nueva conquista. ¿Sería rubia o tal vez morena? Seguramente rubia, siendo de Florida. Y como la mayoría de modelos de esa zona que había visto, supuse que tendría unos atributos impresionantes, esto me llevó a pensar en mi conquista de la pasada noche, Tanya.

Ay, Tanya, Tanya como me gustaba pasar la noche con esa mujer, era tan ardiente, hacia cosas realmente increíbles, la manera que tenia de acariciarte, besarte y de moverse en la cama te hacían tener ganas de repetir, por suerte tanto ella como yo sólo buscábamos sexo, nada más.

El fin de semana pasó volando como siempre, entré el lunes a primera hora de la mañana y ya estaba Emmet.

¿Qué tal ese fin de semana? ¿has probado alguna cama nueva?- dijo riéndose, algo raro ya que siempre hablaba de mis actividades con recelo.

Ni te lo imaginas, conocí a una rubia impresionante, era una autentica fiera, y luego una pelirroja que…

Edward, ¿te acuerdas alguna vez del nombre de alguna?- esta vez sí lo dijo con su habitual tono.

No suelo ¿pero qué más da? No las voy a volver a ver.

Eran las diez en punto, la nueva debería estar por llegar, me coloqué el pelo y me di un aspecto más casual, debería salir al rellano para ser el primero en verla, lo cierto es que la curiosidad me había tenido inquieto todo el fin de semana.

De pronto la vi entrar y me quedé pasmado en el sitio. Eso no era lo que yo esperaba ¿Dónde estaba mi rubia imponente? En lugar de eso había una chica morena, bastante delgada y sin gracia de movimientos. Notaba las risas de Emmet a mi espalda, seguro que él ya estaría al tanto. De repente nuestras miradas se encontraron, y vi aquellos enormes ojos marrones chocolate, ella bajó la mirada y siguió como si nada. ¿Pero qué hacia? Como norma general cuando una chica me miraba su mandíbula quedaba colgando y sus ojos fijos en mí, pero ella no, ella siguió a lo suyo aunque algo ruborizada. Lo primero que pensé es que se estaba haciendo de rogar. Sí, seria eso, solo una táctica, ella era como el resto, solo una más.

Edward, ¿puedes venir por favor?- me llamo mi jefe, el señor Banner.

Me aproximé a ellos, ésta se iba a enterar de lo que es bueno. Entonces, cuando estuve frente a ella volví a ver sus ojos, y por un segundo me perdí dentro.

Edward, te presento a nuestra nueva jefa de personal, la señorita Isabella Swan.

Me acerqué a ella para estrecharle la mano, estaba totalmente ruborizada, resultaba adorable y esos ojos eran tan… _¡ya basta! Es otra más Edward, no hagas tonterías. _Me dije a mí mismo_._

Buenos días señorita Swan, me llamo Edward Cullen, y soy el que coordina todo esto, bienvenida al equipo.- le dije con una pícara sonrisa.

Eee… Muchas gracias señor Cullen- dijo trabándose en cada palabra.- yo también estoy encantada de conocerle.- aquello sonó bien, demasiado bien.

Solo Edward por favor, tanta formalidad me hace sentir mayor, ¿le importaría si yo también la tuteo señorita Swan? – empleé al máximo mi persuasión.

Sí, claro, está bien.- me dijo con una gran confusión.

En ese caso ya nos conocemos, bueno Isabella vamos a que te enseñe todo esto.- sin decir nada más el señor Banner se la llevó.

Cuando se marchaban pude oír que no le gustaba que la llamaran Isabella y pidió que por favor la llamáramos solo Bella. Bella, aquel nombre se quedó en mi cabeza. Mirándola bien, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, fui capaz de apreciar aquellas sutiles curvas que formaban su cuerpo y unas larguísimas piernas que le producía el llevar unos tacones tan altos. Me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando en aquello, cuando volví a la realidad vi a Emmet mirándome extrañado, asique corrí a mi despacho no fuera a ser que se diera cuenta de algo.

Bella Pvo

Estaba nerviosísima, me temblaban las piernas y me sudaban las manos, entré por la puerta de mi nuevo trabajo, lo cierto es que el temblor, los enormes tacones que me había puesto y aquella falda apretada que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, no ayudaban mucho a mi ya por si precario equilibrio, por lo que me tropecé nada más subir el primer escalón desparramando todos mis papeles por el suelo, empecé a recogerlos cuando dos oscuras manos me ayudaron, levanté la mirada.

Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez señorita – me dijo aquel extraño de piel oscura.

Muchas gracias – le conteste sin saber que mas decir.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Jacob Black, pero mis amigos me llaman Jake.

Encantada Jacob, yo soy Isabella Swan pero mis amigos me llaman Bella.- dije recalcando lo que él había dicho.

En ese momento un hombre reclamo mi atención supuse que sería el señor Banner, mi nuevo jefe, me despedí de Jacob y le seguí, tras las pertinentes presentaciones me llevo a un gran rellano, miraba nerviosa a todos lados mientras él me explicaba todo, entonces vi unos ojos verdes que me miraban con recelo, lo cierto es que me miraban todos pero aquellos ojos eran como si estuvieran ¿decepcionados? Baje la mirada automáticamente. Entonces el señor Banner llamo su atención y se acerco.

Edward, te presento a nuestra nueva jefa de personal, la señorita Isabella Swan.

Me presento el señor banner, no me había percatado lo imponente que era. Me estrecho la mano mirándome extrañado, hizo un gesto rápido y dijo.

Buenos días señorita Swan, me llamo Edward Cullen, y soy el que coordina todo esto, bienvenida al equipo.- su sonrisa al decir aquello me quito el aliento.

Eee… Muchas gracias señor Cullen-fue lo único que pude contestar, estaba demasiado confundida.- yo también estoy encantada de conocerle.-

Solo Edward por favor, tanta formalidad me hace sentir mayor, ¿le importaría si yo también la tuteo señorita Swan? – me quede mirándole pero ¿Qué pretendía? Sus palabras me decían una cosa, pero sus ojos otra.

Si claro está bien.- eso era lo único coherente para contestar en aquella situación.

En ese caso ya nos conocemos, bueno Isabella vamos a que te enseñe todo esto.

Me aleje con el señor Banner, sintiendo unos ojos clavados en mi espalda, que deseaba que no fueran los de aquel ser tan escalofriante. Llegamos a mi despacho no era muy grande pero estaba bien, además tenía unas ventanas que daban al bosque lo cual me encanto.

Cuando me instale por completo y me explico mi cometido comencé mi jornada. Lo primero que debía hacer era una entrevista personal a todos los empleados. Saque un expediente al azar. No podía ser, aquello era una broma, el primero seria: Edward Cullen.

Edward Pvo

Me senté en mi mesa, ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Por primera vez en muchos años había perdido el control, había dejado que aquellos ojos me perdieran. Ella no era mi tipo, a mi me gustaban las mujeres con curvas no los pichones desgarbados, eso era lo único que me decía aunque no pude dejar de recordarla.

Mi teléfono sonó, era Ángela por lo visto la señorita Swan había empezado con su trabajo, y que casualidad que el primero era yo, mis sospechas se confirmaron, lo único que intentaba era ponérmelo difícil. Avance por el pasillo como una bala, lo cierto es que quería llegar y estar con ella, teniéndola cerca me sería más fácil saber qué pretendía, se me daba muy bien interpretar los gestos de las personas.

Llamé a su puerta, entré y me senté en la silla que tenía enfrente. Me puse a observarla con detenimiento, esperando que así encontrara en ella aquello que me desagradara y me hiciera alejarme, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Empecé por su rostro, no era nada especial, no era una belleza, pero su piel natural, sin un ápice de maquillaje se veía muy suave, tuve la necesidad de acercar mi mano y acariciar ese pómulo rosado, necesitaba comprobar si era tan aterciopelado como parecía. Y luego estaban aquellos ojos enmarcados en aquellas largas y gruesas pestañas, ese color chocolate era precioso. Desvié mi mirada de su rostro, definitivamente había sido una mala idea, asique fui bajando por su cuerpo, me detuve en su escote, la camisa ligeramente desabotonada, tan solo dejaba ver una pequeña franja de piel blanca. Era demasiado tentador, ella en sí lo era, la quería, necesitaba hacerla mía, solo así se acabaría toda esta tontería.

Buenos días señor Cullen.- me saludo demasiado nerviosa.

Encantado de verla de nuevo Bella, y por favor ya le he dicho que me llame Edward.- le puse mi mejor sonrisa mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella agacho la mirada.

Bueno si le parece empecemos, he leído su curriculum, y veo que tiene mucha experiencia. – no levanto la mirada ni un segundo

Si, al menos eso es lo que pone.- puso los ojos en blanco. La tenia donde quería.

Emm… si así es. Bueno debo hacerle una entrevista personal.

Claro, será un placer para mi contestar a sus preguntas.- se removió nerviosa en su silla.

En primer lugar ¿Cuál es su estado civil?.

Soltero y sin compromiso.- mi juego había empezado, la caza era inminente.

De acuerdo, ¿tiene familia?- contestaba demasiado nerviosa, y ni siquiera me miraba.

Por supuesto, mis padres y dos hermanos. – esas preguntas ya no me gustaban tanto.

¿Ha estado casado? – se le cayó un papel al decir aquello, parecía un autentico flan.

No, ni lo he estado ni creo que lo haga.

¿Nunca ha tenido ninguna relación estable? –esta vez levanto la cabeza, y la pregunta fue más curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa.

Una vez tuve una, duro un año, pero la cosa no salió demasiado bien. –mi tono se volvió algo agrio, no me gustaba hablar de aquello con Bella.

¿qué paso? – su tono adquirió un matiz preocupado.

¿eres bastante curiosa no? Haces demasiadas preguntas. – hable con un tono divertido.

Sí, disculpe me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman.- sonaba muy avergonzada.

No te preocupes, no me importa hablar del asunto. – ya me había pillado asique debía contárselo.- la cosa fue que me pilló engañándola con otra y el resto te lo podrás imaginar. Bueno miento, con esa me pillo en nuestra cama, lo cierto es que creo que nunca se entero de las otras diez.

La recopilación de sentimientos que cruzó el rostro de Bella en aquel instante fue demasiado intensa como para pasar inadvertida. Vi la ira, la furia y la molestia, no lo entendía ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Con un simple – ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba, gracias señor Cullen.- me saco de su despacho casi a patadas.

Esto me pasaba por imbécil, intentar hablar con una mujer era imposible y no me sirvió sino para complicarme la vida, debería limitarme a lo que sabia y dejar de intentar acercarme tanto a Bella. -Era una más,- no paraba de repetírmelo en mi cabeza.


	2. Sueños traicioneros

bueno chicos aqui os dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia!!!epero que os guste!solo deciros que los personajes son propiedad de Sthepany Meyer y esta es una historia basada en ellos!!!espero que os guste!!!!un beso a todos!!!!

* * *

_  
_

_Capitulo 2_

**Bella Pvo**

Mi primer día de trabajo había sido un completo desastre, la conversación con Edward había sido un desastre. ¡Todo en si había sido un desastre! No me lo imaginaba así, con ese porte y ese rostro angelical no parecía ser quien era. Esa mañana me fije en aquella cara perfecta y en aquellos ojos que me quitaron el aliento, al igual que aquel cuerpo glorioso que se veía aun más perfecto dentro de aquel traje de chaqueta negro con una pulida camisa blanca y una corbata a juego con sus verdosos ojos. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! ¡Nunca iba a aprender la lección! Por muy impresionante que me pareciera, debía mantenerme alejada de él, era igual que todos los demás, y yo no volvería a pasar por aquello, no volverían a verme la cara de estúpida.

Lo primero que hice aquella tarde fue ir al supermercado, necesitaba llenar la nevera de mi casa nueva, no me había quedado con Charlie sino que había comprado una casa unas dos calles más arriba de la suya, no era mucho pero al menos era algo más de independencia.

Nada había cambiado, todo seguía tal cual lo deje el día que me marche de Fork. Llegue al supermercado y empecé a hacer mis compras ¡había tanto que necesitaba! Comencé por lo básico, me encontraba en el pasillo de los lácteos cuando vi una pequeña figura encaramada a una estantería intentando coger una caja de leche, era de baja estatura con un corto cabello negro donde cada pelo apuntaba en su dirección, era bastante delgada y por la manera con la que se afanaba en alcanzar su objetivo, observe una gracia de movimientos asombrosa, se movía como una autentica bailarina.

- Perdona, ¿te importaría ayudarme por favor? Estoy intentando coger esa caja pero no hay manera. -su sonrisa era encantadora.

- Claro, - le contesté, y me apresuré a hacer lo que me pedía.

Cuando le entregué su caja, ella me sonrió aun más.

- Por cierto me llamo Alice. – su tono era de una simpatía absoluta. – creo que no te he visto antes por aquí ¿acabas de mudarte?

- Sí, - le conteste con mucha naturalidad. – acabo de volver al pueblo. Por cierto, soy Bella.

- Encantada Bella, ¡qué bien que haya alguien nuevo por aquí! – su sonrisa aun se amplió mas. – pero ¿Cómo que acabas de volver? ¿acaso vivías aquí antes o algo así?

- Sí algo así, me marché hace cuatro años y acabo de regresar.- no sabía por qué, pero no me costaba nada en absoluto hablar con ella.

- Umm ahora me explico porque no te conocía, yo llegue hace tan solo dos años. Pero me alegra mucho conocerte. ¿dónde vives?

Me sorprendía mucho la soltura de aquella joven, apenas habíamos hablado unos cinco minutos y parecía que fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, lo cierto es que no sé porque la compañía de aquella chica no me desagradaba, es más, no me molestaron ninguna de las preguntas que me hizo mientras hacíamos juntas la compra. Para ser como era, una persona demasiado solitaria y a la que no le gusta que se metan en su vida, la compañía de Alice me resultaba extremadamente amena, era una gran conversadora. Me estuvo contando muchísimas cosas acerca de su vida, lo único que saque en claro de todo fue que era una persona adorable y que su mayor pasión eran las compras. En compensación, yo le conté mi vida en Fork, en la universidad y de cómo habían estado las cosas en mi vida antes de volver a Fork, sus comentarios y chistes sobre todo me hacían reír a carcajadas, la verdad no recordaba haber conocido en mi vida a nadie como Alice.

Volví a casa con mi gran colección de bolsas, tarde más de quince minutos en sacarlas todas del coche y meterlas en casa. Mientras colocaba aquella marabunta de comida estuve pensando en la proposición de Alice, había decidido dar una fiesta. Me estuvo contando que los padres de su novio Jasper celebraban sus treinta años de casados y que iban a organizarles algún tipo de celebración, por lo visto Carlisle, el padre de Jasper era el nuevo medico de Fork, por lo que se había creado una gran cantidad de amigos en el pueblo. Alice había decidido celebrarlo con todos ellos y quería que yo también asistiese. La verdad no me hacía mucha ilusión aquello, pero se había puesto tan convincente que no pude decirle que no, por lo que ahora tenía que pensar que iba a hacer yo estando allí, apenas hable con Alice una hora y ya me había invitado a aquella pesadilla y lo cierto es que para la única conocida que tenía en Fork con posibilidades de convertirse en una amiga, no podía dejarla colgada por lo que tendría que asistir.

Me senté en el sofá a ver la televisión aunque no paraba de darle vueltas a la dichosa fiesta, se me pasaron mil y una excusas por la cabeza para cancelar mi asistencia, pero no sé porque tenía la necesidad de no decepcionar a Alice, me había caído demasiado bien y se había portado tan amablemente que estaría pésimo por mi parte hacer algo así. Acabe apagando la televisión y cogiendo un libro, me decante por _sentido y sensibilidad_, pero al empezar a leerlo recordé que el protagonista se llamaba Edward, lo que trajo a mi mente a aquel ser arrogante que había tenido en frente mío aquella mañana.

La entrevista que le hice fue un desastre, empecé por su carrera profesional pero mi curiosidad pudo conmigo, por lo que involuntariamente, acabe preguntándole si estaba casado, cuando me contesto, no pude resistirme a seguir con el tema aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Edward, era el típico tío, no respetaba nada, cuando me dijo que había engañado diez veces a su novia, la ira me invadió, acabe sacándolo de mi despacho. ¿Cómo alguien podría ser así? ¿Cómo podían las mujeres significar para él tan solo una buena cama en la que revolcarse? Yo conocía bien a esa clase de hombres, ya me había topado con uno una vez y sabia como se sentía. Por eso no podía seguir tratando de acercarme a Edward, poseía aquel tipo de personalidad que yo odiaba y de todas maneras ¿Por qué interesarse solo por un rostro bonito? Sabía lo que pasaría si conseguía algo de él, y también lo que seria y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por ello, alejarme. Sí, eso iba hacer, la única relación que mantendría con Edward Cullen seria profesional, nada más.

Con ese pensamiento, me acosté aquella noche, no quería ni imaginar que cara debería ponerle al día siguiente después de haberle tratado como lo hice. ¡Menuda forma de empezar! pensé. No llevaba ni un día en mi nuevo puesto y ya había sacado a mi jefe a patadas, no sé cómo se lo habría tomado él, solo esperaba que no hubiera sido a mal, para poder volver a empezar como si nada. Empecé a dar vueltas en la cama, el sueño se había desvanecido, Edward Cullen volvió otra vez a mi mente como un torbellino, pero esta vez, no pude evitar el recuerdo de aquel glorioso ser, era tan sumamente atractivo, tenía un rostro precioso, era absolutamente hermoso, y aquella espalda que se encuadraba perfectamente en su cacheta era demasiado tentadora.

Abrí los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, no reconocí aquella habitación. Había una amplia mesa en el centro de esta, miraba perdida a todos lados, de repente sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro y darme la vuelta, era él, era Edward, cuando me giro, sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida suya y me agarro por la cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo. No era capaz de moverme, mi cuerpo no respondía, asique cuando poso sus labios sobre los míos lo único que pude hacer fue contestarle. Sus besos eran ardientes, posesivos, sus manos recorrían toda la longitud de mi espalda, y las mías involuntariamente se cernieron alrededor de su cuello. Me levanto sobre mi misma y me sentó en la mesa que tenia detrás, comenzó a besarme ahora el cuello, conforme descendía por mi clavícula fue desabotonando la camisa hasta desabrocharla entera, su boca descendía por mi escote hasta detenerse a jugar con uno de mis pezones que provoco que soltara un fuerte gemido, que pareció volverlo más fogoso, introdujo su mano bajo mi falda, y me recostó la espalda sobre el escritorio con un ligero movimiento, de repente le mire a la cara, y vi aquellos enormes ojos verdes que me miraban con fuego en su interior.

Me desperté sobresaltada, encendí la luz a toda prisa, y mire hacia abajo ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Yo estaba en mi cama y con el pijama puesto, pero aquello había sido tan real, que creí que había pasado en realidad. Una vez comprobado que todo estaba en su sitio, baje a por un vaso de agua y me volví a meter en la cama, necesitaba dormir, pero a la vez no quería volver a soñar con él, y menos aun ese tipo de situaciones.

La noche, dio paso al día, me levante puntual, incluso más que de costumbre, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, cuando hube terminado de arreglarme me dispuse a coger el coche, sentada al volante, tome una gran bocanada de aire, no quería encontrarme con Edward, y menos aun después de mi sueño de la noche pasada.

**_Edward Pvo_**

Me dirigí a mi casa cuando hube terminado de trabajar, estaba realmente enfadado con aquella mujer, ¿cómo se le ocurría tratarme así? Nunca en mi vida me había topado con un ser tan arrogante. Pero a la vez, por muy enfadado que estuviera por su comportamiento, no pude evitar una sonrisa cuando me hecho de aquella manera, se veía tan adorable cuando se enfadaba. Pensar en ella y no poder tenerla me estaba poniendo frenético, cambie el rumbo y me dirigí a casa de Tanya, no sabía muy bien que quería buscar allí, pero desde luego no estar solo, y menos aun con el recuerdo Bella. Me había propuesto no volver a tener relación con ella, pero claro, eso es algo fácil de decir, ella era como un imán para mí, aunque no sabía porque, nunca había deseado tanto tener a una mujer como a ella. ¿Pero que le costaba solo una noche? Así yo podría dejarme de tonterías, una vez muerto el perro se acabo la rabia, una noche, y mi curiosidad desaparecería, solo necesitaba eso.

Llegue a casa de Tanya que se sorprendió muchísimo al verme, pero me invito a entrar gustosa. Me senté con ella a esperar que terminara de cenar, mientras yo me tomaba una copa, cuando hubo terminado, pasó lo que yo había ido a buscar, acabamos en su habitación, tendidos sobre su cama, yo la acariciaba y la besaba más insistente que otras veces ella hacía lo mismo, pero no sé porque, no era capaz de concentrarme, necesitaba más, no eran sus brazos ni sus besos los que yo quería esa noche. Ella se levanto para mirarme, y de repente allí estaba, era Bella la que me estaba besando y acariciando, no podía ser cierto, lo sabia pero aun así, deje que aquel producto de mi imaginación me cegara por completo.

Me desperté por la mañana y mire a la persona que tenía a mi lado, no era aquella con la que yo había imaginado estar. Me levante a toda prisa, necesitaba darme una ducha. El agua caliente no me relajo en absoluto, es más me hizo volver a recordar la noche pasada, sabía que no había sido ella la que había estado conmigo, pero ese pensamiento me estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba saber cómo seria, si detrás de aquella inocencia habría una autentica diosa, quería probarla, tenía que acabar con aquella tontería, encendí el grifo del agua fría, ya que el agua caliente no ayudo mucho a sofocar aquellos pensamientos, me odie a mi mismo por pensar así de Bella, no quería estar tan ansioso por probarla, tenía que acabar con ello, yo no podía mostrarme débil, debería ser ella la que viniera a buscarme, así lo decidí aunque por darle un pequeño empujoncito no pasaría nada, pensó mi parte más traviesa.

Una vez llegue al aparcamiento, baje del coche y justo en ese momento entraba ella, espere a que aparcara disimuladamente, ella pareció no haberme visto, pero cuando salió camino de la puerta todos los papeles que llevaba en la mano fueron a parar al suelo. Me apresure a ir a ayudarla, me agache en frente suya y comencé a ordenar aquel revoltijo de papeles, cuando se los entregue, ella levanto la cabeza, estábamos demasiado cerca, tenía sus labios a tan solo un par de centímetros de los míos, ella estaba sin respiración, algo nerviosa me atrevería a decir. Reprimí mis deseos de besarla.

- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez Bella. –le dije en un susurro aproximando mis labios a su oído, casi rozándolo y dejando mi aliento vagar libremente.

Comprobé gustoso como, allá donde le rozo mi aliento la piel se le erizo, y como el latido de su corazón se aceleraba cuanto más cerca de ella me encontraba. Me levante y me marche con una sonrisa victoriosa en mis labios, ella no era inmune a mí, acababa de comprobarlo, no tardaría mucho en ser mía, no le daba más de una semana.

Me pare en recepción a revisar mi correo, ella entro en la sala pero en cuanto me vio agacho la mirada.

- Bella.- la saludo un hombre de piel oscura que se acerco a ella.

Hablo con ella unos segundos y de repente la agarro por la cintura y la dirigió hacia los ascensores ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué tenía tanta confianza con ella? Monte en cólera en ese momento, ella no podía estar con nadie, y menos aun con él, no le conocía, pero no me importaba lo mas mínimo, Bella tendría que ser para mí. Me sorprendió aquel pensamiento tan posesivo que tenia sobre ella, no me gusto aquello, nunca me había importado el hecho de que hubiera otros, pero con ella sí. Y aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

Subí a mi oficina, pero primero pase por la de Emmett, estaba demasiado enfadado, enfadado conmigo mismo por aquellos pensamientos incoherentes, tenía que saber que era lo que ella me había hecho, porque me hacia comportarme como un maldito idiota.

- Buenos días Edward. – me saludo Emmett. –menuda cara traes ¿Qué narices te pasa?

- No es asunto tuyo Emm, no me pasa nada. –le conteste.

- Tranquilo fiera, hacía tiempo que no te veía así. –me dijo perspicaz. - ¿puede ser por problemas de faldas hermanito? –me pregunto en tono burlón.

- Te he dicho que no te metas vale Emmet, enserio déjalo no estoy de humor y voy a acabar diciendo cosas que no quiero asique ¿Te importaría cambiar de tema?

- Como quieras pero tu humor de hoy no podría deberse a cierta morena que entro a trabajar ayer ¿no? – se burlo.

- No Emmett, eso está solucionado. Ella no me preocupa.

- Pues yo creo que si, por fin has encontrado una mujer que se te resiste Casanova, y creo que no estás muy orgulloso de ello. –dijo regocijándose.

- Eso no es así, Bella acabara entre mis sabanas debajo de mí, eso te lo aseguro.

- ¿debajo? –me pregunto extrañado.

- O encima como ella quiera, me da igual siempre que este con ella.

- Esta no te va a salir bien Edward, hable ayer con ella y me di cuenta que no es del tipo que tu frecuentas, déjalo, ya te digo que con ella no vas a conseguir nada. –me explico.

- Yo no lo voy a hacer, va a ser ella la que venga, y sino espérate sentado y ya lo veras.

Salí de su despacho aun más enfadado de lo que había entrado, ahora Emmett también me ponía en duda, para rematar el asunto volví a ver a aquel hombre junto a Bella, esta vez estaban hablando en la puerta de su oficina, no lo soportaba, decidí presentarme allí a marcar mi territorio, pero apareció el señor Banner y me llevo con él, ese día teníamos demasiado trabajo y mi cabeza no estaba centrada.

La mañana paso lenta, excesivamente lenta para mi gusto, cuando Salí de allí, fui al despacho de Bella, iba a seguir con mi idea de darle un empujoncito, pero para mi sorpresa ella no se encontraba allí, se había marchado hacia cinco minutos escasos, no espere el ascensor y corrí escaleras abajo, si era lo suficientemente rápido la pillaría antes de que se fuera, no sabía muy bien que pretendía ni que iba a decirle, pero saber que tan solo mi presencia la alteraba, era un punto a mi favor. La encontré apoyada contra su coche, me dirigí hacia ella, cuando llame su atención me miro, tenía la mirada perdida, me acerque un poco mas y cayó en mis brazos. Sentí pánico, estaba inconsciente, la lleve en volandas hasta mi coche a ver qué era lo que le pasaba, ella recobro el sentido, me aseguro que tan solo se había desmayado que no era grave y que la dejara ir, pero yo no cedí, no estaba en condiciones de conducir. Sentí el mismo instinto protector de por la mañana, decidí llevarla a casa pero cuando iba conduciendo me di cuenta que no sabía donde vivía.

La lleve a mi casa, allí podría descansar un rato, luego yo mismo la llevaría de vuelta. La tumbe sobre mi cama y le quite aquella chaqueta que llevaba, le estaba oprimiendo y ella necesitaba respirar, la camiseta que llevaba ese día, se le ceñía perfectamente a cada curva de su torso, era maravillosa.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – me pregunto perdida.

- Tranquila, estas en mi casa, te has desmallado y te he traído aquí no te preocupes y descansa. –le conteste.

- No, tengo que irme a casa estoy bien de verdad, no deberías haberte molestado. –dijo intentando incorporarse.

- No te muevas, no tienes la cabeza para ello, quédate ahí. –le dije volviéndola a recostar en la cama.

No me dijo nada mas, simplemente se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos. Yo me senté en la mecedora de enfrente, la estaba observando detenidamente, ciertamente parecía una ángel cuando dormía. Sentí la necesidad de recostarme junto a ella y así lo hice, me tumbe a su lado con el menor número de movimientos posibles, ella no se entero. Había querido tenerla en aquella posición desde el primer momento en que la vi, pero ahora era diferente, mi necesidad era otra, me sentí extrañado por ello, la vi tan débil, tan dependiente, que no me sentía capaz de hacer nada, tan solo estar allí velando sus sueños. Lo único que no pude evitar fue recorrer con mi mano su rostro, no me había equivocado, era suave como el satén, un tacto demasiado agradable, deje vagar mi mano libremente y acaricie con suavidad el perfil de su cintura, pero me detuve ahí, el deseo me espoleo de repente, un deseo tan grande como no lo había sentido nunca. Me aleje de ella, me fui dirección al sofá, no podía quedarme allí con ella, y menos con aquel extraño sentimiento que provocaba.

No podía acercarme más a ella, me estaba volviendo loco, pero aun así lo necesitaba. En mis sueños apareció ella, la tenia, estaba en mi casa pero por motivos diferentes a los de hoy, ella quería estar allí. Quería estar conmigo y yo me sentía plenamente alagado. La estaba besando y podía acariciar su cuerpo a mi antojo, toda su piel poseía el mismo tacto de satén que su rostro. Le quite aquella camiseta que llevaba, la visión de su cuerpo era gloriosa, me apresure a quitarle también el sujetador, quería saber cómo era en realidad. Recorrí su cuerpo con mi mano deteniéndome en su pecho, jugué con ellos mientras la besaba, sus pequeños jadeos me provocaban querer seguir, descendí mi boca hasta ellos y jugué con uno de sus pezones, aquello provoco que sus gemidos aumentaran de intensidad. Estaba perdiendo el control, le despoje del resto de su ropa y volví a besarla, el recorrido de sus manos por mi espalda me encantaba, mi mano descendió por su vientre hasta detenerse en su entrepierna, haciendo pequeños movimientos que provocaban que se arquera cada vez más. No lo soporte mas, me cerní sobre ella acomodándome entre sus muslos, me introduje dentro de ella en un rápido movimiento que provocó en mi un gruñido como nunca antes. Empecé a moverme deprisa, ella cada vez se apretaba más contra mí y yo sentía la necesidad de acelerar el ritmo, estaba demasiado centrado en aquellas sensaciones que tenia, pero Salí de mi ensoñación para oírla a ella, sus gemidos eran sordos y continuos, quería que aumentaran, me gustaba oírlos. De repente yo temblé y su espalda se arqueó apretándose aun más contra mí. Me deje caer sobre su cuerpo, recostándome en su pecho. Bella, Bella, comencé a susurrar.

- ¿Qué? – me pregunto una voz que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Me desperté de un salto y allí estaba ella, de pie enfrente de mí mirándome y esperando una respuesta, me llevo un minuto recolocarme y saber donde estaba.

- Nada. –le conteste.- ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

- Bien gracias, pero me gustaría volver a casa ya te he causado demasiados problemas.- me dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Me entraron ganas de besarla con aquel movimiento, asique eso fue lo que hice, me aproxime a ella y le acaricie el pómulo, su cabeza se ladeo ligeramente contra él para luego mirarme confundida. Me aproxime lentamente a ella, quería que perdurara ese momento, ella hizo un amago de apartarse hacia atrás, pero no la deje, con mi otra mano la sostuve por la espalda para impedirle moverse. Finamente pose sus labios sobre los míos, lentamente, recorriendo con mi lengua el contorno de los mismos. Aumente la intensidad, al principio ella se resistió, pero pareció rendirse, me dio un breve beso mientras sus manos caían sobre sus costados, pero rápidamente volvió a apartarse, esta vez no pude detenerla y ella salió corriendo escaleras arriba. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Salí tras ella sin pensármelo, no iba a conformarme tan solo con un breve beso.


	3. Horas extra

primero gracias por sus comentarios!y tambien a las que lo leen!espero que os este gustando la historia!!y aos avido que es bastante larga!!!asique tendreis para rato!!bueno sin mas espero que os guste!!un beso a todas!

discailmer - los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**_Capitulo 3_**

_Bella Pvo_

Salí de mi coche con demasiada prisa como para vigilar mis movimientos, asique acabo pasando lo inevitable, todo lo que llevaba entra mis brazos se calló al suelo, esparciéndose por todos lados, me agache para recogerlo pero unas manos fueron mas rápidas, lo apilaron de nuevo y me los entregaron. No me atreví a levantar la cabeza, el dorso de aquellas manos me era conocido, aquella tez nívea, la reconocería incluso en la oscuridad, levante la cabeza temerosa y allí estaba él, su mirada era penetrante, sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. Mi corazón comenzó una desenfrenada carrera, tenerlo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro me ponía nerviosa y aun mas con aquellos ojos verdes tan sensuales.

- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez Bella. – me dijo acercando sus labios a mi cuello.

Pude sentir como susurraba en mi oído, no podía moverme, estaba paralizaba, su aliento me erizo el cuello entero y mi corazón aun se acelero más de lo que ya estaba. El se levanto y se marcho, parecía complacido de mi reacción. Me levante como pude, mis piernas no me respondían bien. Llevaba mareada desde por la mañana, me daban bajadas de tensión de vez en cuando, sobre todo en momentos de demasiado nerviosismo, no era una de esas personas a las que se le da demasiado bien soportar los momentos de tensión ambiental. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas cuando me incorpore. Me moví rápido y me dirigí a la recepción, cuando entre, allí estaba él, agache la cabeza cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no podía aguantársela, y menos aun después de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Bella. – me llamo una voz.

- Hola Jacob. – le salude.

- ¿Qué te pasa bella? ¿estás bien? parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma, estas blanca como la cal. – espeto preocupado.

- Sí, creo que si no te preocupes es solo que me ha dado una bajada de azúcar, no te preocupes. – le conteste.

- Pues tienes muy mala cara, anda vamos, te acompaño para arriba no vaya a ser que te de un desmayo en el camino. –dijo agarrándome por la cintura y dirigiéndome hacia los ascensores.

- La verdad le agradecí ese gesto, no me gustaba nada que me hubiera agarrado así, pero de lo contrario probablemente no hubiera llegado a ningún lado por mi propio pie. Me dejó en mi oficina, me despedí de él, cuando vi a Edward Cullen con intención de aproximarse a nosotros, suerte que el señor Banner apareció, y se lo llevo.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin accidentes, no me había recuperado para nada, aquellos mareos solían durarme como mínimo un día entero. Cuando por fin llego mi hora de salida, baje a mi coche, pero al ir a subirme volvió aquel estúpido mareo, me recosté contra el capo, haber si se me pasaba y podía irme. – Bella- me llamo alguien desde la lejanía, pero no supe quien era, estaba empezando a perder el sentido del oído, cuando se aproximo intente mirarle pero una neblina blanca me cubría los ojos, que acto seguido dio paso a la oscuridad. No vi ni sentí más, lo único que recuerdo fue que alguien me cogió en volandas y tuvimos una conversación que ahora mismo no recuerdo. Volví a abrir los ojos, no reconocí el lugar en el que estaba, vi a alguien moverse y forcejeé para hablar.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto con dificultad y confusa.

- Tranquila, estas en mi casa, te has desmallado y te he traído aquí no te preocupes y descansa. – me dijo aquella celestial voz, la conocía sabia con claridad de quien se trataba.

- No, tengo que irme a casa estoy bien de verdad, no deberías haberte molestado. – le conteste, no podía quedarme allí, no quería estar en aquella casa a solas con el. Intente incorporarme, pero mis fuerzas me fallaron.

- No te muevas, no tienes la cabeza para ello, quédate ahí. – me dijo en tono tranquilizador mientras, me volvía a recostar sobre la cama.

No podía hacer nada, el tenia razón, si me levantaba no llegaría muy lejos, asique lo único que podía hacer era dormir, dormir para recuperarme cuanto antes y poder salir de allí. No tardo mucho aquel abrumador cansancio en hacer su efecto, me quede dormida al instante. Sentí que algo me acariciaba la cara, y luego alguien a mi lado, pero no sabía si seria parte de mi sueño, fuera como fuera, aquella presencia me reconfortaba.

La luz comenzó a entrar por las ventanas, mis ojos se abrieron al sentir su claridad, me levante de un salto de aquella cama, ya me encontraba mucho mejor. Mire a todos lados pero no le encontré. Intente llamarle con la mayor intensidad que mi precaución me lo permitía. Decidí salir de la habitación e ir en su busca, comencé a bajar las escaleras, oí un pequeño gruñido y supe que estaba en el salón. Cuando llegué le oí susurrar mi nombre. Me quede paralizada, no me había dado cuenta de que me había visto llegar.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunte demasiado nerviosa para decir otra cosa.

El se sobresalto y me miro extrañado, rápidamente se recompuso y me contesto.

- Nada, ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

- Bien gracias, pero me gustaría volver a casa ya te he causado demasiados problemas.- le conteste mordiéndome el labio inferior y agachando un poco la cabeza.

De repente él se levanto y se aproximo a mí, me quede rígida como una piedra cuando su mano se poso sobre mi pómulo, gire levemente la cabeza y le mire demasiado confundida para pronunciar palabra, el se aproximo a mi lentamente. Mi acto reflejo fue apartarme, pero él no me dejo, su mano me apretó la espalda impidiéndome el movimiento, antes de darme cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos, intente apartarme pero no funciono. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esto no tenía que pasar, yo no quería esto, no podía rendirme. Una vez ya me hicieron daño de esta manera, no podía permitirme pasar por ello de nuevo, no podía ceder ante un hombre como él. Me aparte en un rápido movimiento, sus brazos no me cernían con tanta fuerza y aproveché para salir corriendo, no sabía que mas hacer, no sabía que decirle, una parte de mi quería quedarse allí con él, pero mi parte racional sabia que aquello no iba a ningún lado. No sabía hacia donde iba, pero con un golpe de suerte tope con la misma habitación donde estaban todas mis cosas, me puse los tacones, pero cuando me estaba poniendo la chaqueta apareció el.

- ¿Dónde vas? – me pregunto ofendido.

- A mi casa Edward, esto ha sido un error, no debería haber pasado nada. – le dije apresuradamente.

- Un error ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

- Porque si Edward, yo no debería haber estado aquí ayer ni haberte besado hace un momento. – me disculpe

- Pues yo no lo veo así. – dijo mientras se volvía a acercar a mí. –la verdad a mi me estaba pareciendo de lo mas delicioso, ¿a ti no? – me pregunto descargando todo el poder de su mirada en mi.

- Pues no fíjate.- le conteste furiosa, ya estaba otra vez con aquella seguridad suya, que tantísimo me irritaba. – para mí ha sido un grave error, asique si no te importa ¿puedes llevarme a casa por favor?

No dijo nada mas, simplemente puso cara de póker y salió por la puerta yo le seguí hasta su garaje donde nos montamos en el coche, el camino de vuelta a casa se hizo en silencio y con un ambiente de tensión demasiado nítido para negarlo. Cuando paro el coche, me apresure a salir, el no se inmuto. Cuando cerré la puerta acelero perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Entre corriendo en casa, otra vez estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacer nada, me metí corriendo en la ducha, cuando me hube calmado un poco, me maldije a mi misma por ser tan estúpida. ¿Cómo había dejado que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo? Yo nunca aprendía la lección.

Me costó no recordar aquel beso, le dije que no me había gustado en absoluto, pero lo cierto es que fue el mejor beso que me han dado nunca, aquellos labios se movían de manera ágil con los míos. Pero al fin y al cabo solo fue eso, un beso. Un beso que nunca debería de haber sucedido, debía de empezar a tomar más distancia con él.

Llegue aquella mañana a mi oficina, recorrí el trayecto a mi despacho en calma, no vi a Edward Cullen por ningún sitio, cosa que me alivio bastante, no sabía cómo enfrentarle después de lo ocurrido esa mañana, no creía ni que me atreviera a mirarle a la cara. El resto de la mañana paso tranquila, no tuve noticia alguna de él, aunque también me pase todo el dia encerrada en mi despacho para no tener que cruzármelo. A la hora de comer tocaron a mi puerta.

- ¿se puede? –pregunto una voz desde el otro lado.

- Sí, claro pasa.- le conteste.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – me dijo Jacob.- después de cómo te vi por la mañana no creí que llegaras a tu casa de una pieza. – se mofo.

- Muy gracioso, pero si conseguí llegar de una pieza. – me reí.

- Bueno la verdad es que venía a invitarte a comer, llevas aquí encerrada todo el día, y quizá te venga bien salir a tomar un poco el aire.

- Jake yo… -dije intentando excusarme.

- Nada de peros ¿vale? Es una comida de amigos nada mas, asique no te preocupes, he visto lo nerviosa que te pones cuando se te acercan los chicos, y yo no voy por ahí, eres la primera de esta empresa de locos que me cae bien asique ¿vamos a comer?

- Está bien. –le conteste.

Cogí mis cosas y salimos a comer, cuando estábamos bajando en el ascensor y se abrieron las puertas en la planta baja, me lo encontré de frente, allí estaba Edward, que me miro a mi y luego a mi acompañante. Aquellos ojos regresaron de nuevo a mí, su mirada era inescrutable, había rencor en ella. Yo agache la mirada, ni siquiera le salude al pasar por su lado y rozar su hombro, ya que él no se aparto para cederme el paso.

Comencé a hiperventilar cuando me aleje de él y Salí a la calle. La manera en que me miro me había puesto nerviosa, incluso me había asustado la intensidad de su mirada.

- Bella ¿estás bien? – me pregunto Jake preocupado.

- Si, no pasa nada, es solo que Edward me da bastante miedo. –le confesé.

- Es normal, la verdad es que ese porte suyo no inspira demasiada confianza.

- ¿Qué sabes de él? – le dije curiosa.

- No mucho la verdad, no se relaciona con la parte masculina de la plantilla, tan solo con ese cuñado suyo tan alto. A él le va mas los empleados que usan falda, no se si me entiendes.

- Sí, creo que sé por dónde vas. –le conteste decepcionada.

Mis sospechas terminaron de confirmarse, Edward era un autentico mujeriego. Me sentí bastante decepcionada con aquella información, no sé porque alguna estúpida parte de mi ser anhelaba que no fuera cierto. Era una locura, tan solo lo conocía hace dos días y ya había intentado besarme, no, no lo había intentado, lo había conseguido. Me sentí realmente ridícula por pensar en él, era una tontería que pensara de esa manera en un desconocido. Debería tener más cuidado con él, o probablemente me acabaría volviendo loca.

La comida transcurrió entre risas y chistes, lo cierto es que Jake era bastante ingenioso cuando se lo proponía. Me sentía cómoda en su presencia, era capaz de ser yo misma. Cuando volvimos al trabajo rece por no volver a ver a aquel ángel, y así fue, conseguí volver a llegar a mi oficina sin cruzármelo. No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya le tenía allí plantado delante de mí con una gran pila de papeles en los brazos.

- Podrías llamar a las puertas antes de entrar ¿no te parece? –le dije sarcástica.

- No creo que no, además llevo mucha prisa, solo vengo a traerte esto. –dijo depositando aquel montón de papeles sobre mi mesa.

- ¿y que es todo eso? ¿Qué pretendes que haga con ello? –le pregunte desconcertada.

- Pues archivarlos ¿tú qué crees? Es trabajo atrasado que dejo el que antes ocupaba tu puesto y tienen que estar listos para mañana. Asique deberías ponerte a trabajar cuanto antes.

- ¿estás de guasa verdad? Esto me llevara como mínimo toda la noche. –brame

- Eso no es problema mío. –me contesto y salió por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo.

¡Maldito imbécil arrogante! Pretendía tenerme allí toda la noche, y seguro que sería por lo del beso de esa mañana. Pero no lo iba a conseguir, no iba a conseguir que cediera, si quería guerra la tendría, no pensaba darme por vencida tan fácilmente.

Me dieron las doce de la noche entre informe e informe, y la montaña que tenía delante de mí, parecía no descender nunca. Estaba ya cansada, los parpados me pasaban, incluso acabe recogiéndome el pelo en un moño sujeto con un lápiz, suelto me estaba agobiando aun mas.

Cerré los ojos un segundo y apoye la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla estaba demasiado cansada.

- ¿necesitas ayuda?

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba él otra vez, apoyado contra el marco de mi puerta con aire despreocupado.

_Edward Pvo_

Me había rechazado, no sé como lo había hecho, pero sus palabras me hirieron, cuando me dijo que aquel beso había sido un error, algo dentro de mí se descoloco. La tenía en mi habitación en frente de mí, pero no pude contestarle nada, como lo dijera algo probablemente la gritaría y le diría cosas bastante desagradables, aunque creyera que se las mereciera, no fui capaz de decírselas. Me limite a levantarme y salir de allí, ella me siguió hasta mi coche y la lleve a casa, el trayecto sucedió en silencio, tan solo hablo para indicarme donde vivía. Una vez la deje allí y en cuanto ella cerró la puerta del coche al bajarse, pise el acelerador al máximo.

Estaba realmente ofendido, ofendido con ella por la manera que me había rechazado aquella mañana. No lo entendía ¿pero quién se creía ella que era para jugar así conmigo? Nunca, nunca en mi vida me había pasado nada parecido, ninguna se había resistido tanto como lo había hecho ella, estaba realmente enfadado, y aun más que eso, no entendía porque me había dolido tanto su rechazo, no tenía que haber sido así, no debería importarme lo mas mínimo. Llegue a mi casa sulfurado, me di una ducha rápida y me fui al trabajo, entre y no la vi, no quería cruzármela de ninguna de las maneras, no quería ver el rostro de una mujer tan pedante como ella. La conocía tan solo hacia un par de días y ya había agotado el límite de mi paciencia, no quería verla, asique me encerré en mi despacho a cal y canto. Estuve toda la mañana intentando concentrarme en la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer, pero lo único que cabía en mi mente era el recuerdo del sueño de aquella noche, era un estúpido por recordarlo de esa manera. Ella no se lo merecía, no se merecía que en mi cabeza solo estuviera ella, no podía seguir más tiempo intentando acercarme, ya me lo había repetido tropecientas veces, pero mi mente decía una cosa y mi cuerpo quería otra, la quería a ella.

Lo único que me interrumpió aquella mañana fue mi hermano Jasper que vino a verme.

- Hola Edward ¿Cómo lo llevas? – me saludo

- Bien aquí liado como siempre ¿y tú? ¿Cómo es que no estás trabajando? –le pregunte.

- Me han dado el día libre e iba a ir con Alice a comer por ahí, me preguntaba si querrías venir, hace tiempo que no hablamos. – me dijo.

- Ojala pudiera Jazz, pero tengo mil cosas que hacer, no puedo salir, ¿Qué te parece si me paso por casa esta noche y hablamos un rato?

- Perfecto, oye hablando de noches ¿Qué te paso ayer? Te estuve llamando y no cogías el teléfono.

- A ya lo siento, ayer me acosté temprano y supongo que no lo oiría. – me excuse.

- Como ¿tu una noche en casa y acostándote temprano? Me sorprendes hermanito.- se carcajeo.

- Menos risas Jazz, que una vez al año no hace daño. –le dije- por cierto ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿pasa algo grave?

- No, pasa lo de siempre, Alice, que esta como una loca organizando la fiesta de papá y mamá y quería lo de siempre saber por quien irías acompañado esta vez, no quiere volver a meter la pata con los nombres.

Me quede pensándolo un segundo, el primer nombre que se me paso por la cabeza fue el de Bella, pero rápidamente descarte ese pensamiento estúpido.

- No lo sé Jazz, aunque creo que esta vez iré sin compañía. –le dije.

- Estas raro Edward, pero en fin no voy a preguntar, porque estoy seguro que no me gustara saberlo. Bueno en vistas de que no te vienes a comer, me voy, Alice me está esperando en el coche, nos vemos esta noche.

Jasper se fue sin añadir nada mas, y otra vez me puse a pensar en esa pequeña arpía, no entendía porque se me paso su nombre por la cabeza, era una autentica tontería por mi parte haber pensado invitarla, aunque tan solo hubiera sido un segundo.

Decidí salir a comer, aunque mejor que eso bajaría a comprar algo para llevar y me lo subiría allí, no había hecho nada durante toda la mañana y tenía que terminar los informes. Baje a la calle y no la vi por ningún lado, me preguntaba dónde estaría, estaba esperando el ascensor para volver a subir, cuando las puertas se abrieron y lo primero que vi fue su cara, me detuve un segundo en ella hasta que me percate de la presencia que la acompañaba, era el mismo chico que el día anterior había estado tan cariñoso con ella, volví a mirarla, esta vez estaba enfadado, me invadía la ira, ella agacho la cabeza y avanzo, ni siquiera me aparte para cederle el paso, el único movimiento que fui capaz de hacer fue subirme al ascensor y pulsar el botón de la sexta planta. ¿Por eso me había rechazado? ¿Por aquel estúpido? No estaba dispuesto a verme sustituido por otro, y menos aun por él. Le dije a Ángela que me avisara cuando ella volviera, le tenía una pequeña sorpresita preparada. Cuando por fin llego, después de más de media hora, en la que yo estuve totalmente absorto, cogí un montón de papeles cuidadosamente seleccionados y me dirigí a su despacho. Ni siquiera llame a la puerta, simplemente entre sin avisar.

- Podrías llamar a las puertas antes de entrar ¿no te parece? –me espeto.

- No creo que no, además llevo mucha prisa, solo vengo a traerte esto. –le dije depositando aquel montón de papeles sobre su mesa.

- ¿y que es todo eso? ¿Qué pretendes que haga con ello? –me pregunte sorprendida.

- Pues archivarlos ¿tú qué crees? Es trabajo atrasado que dejo el que antes ocupaba tu puesto y tienen que estar listos para mañana. Asique deberías ponerte a trabajar cuanto antes.

- ¿estás de guasa verdad? Esto me llevara como mínimo toda la noche. –chillo

- Eso no es problema mío. – le conteste, y Salí sin decir nada más.

No pensaba ser tan brusco con ella, pero la sonrisita que tenía antes de que yo entrara no me gusto, me enfado aun más de lo que estaba. Si mis cálculos eran correctos aquello le llevaría toda la tarde y parte de la noche, como era nueva y no conocía la mecánica, quizá estaría hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Espere cuidadosamente en mi despacho hasta que todos se hubieron ido y hubieran pasado a limpiar, eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche, ella aun seguía en su oficina, veía la luz por debajo de su puerta. Sin pensármelo dos veces me dirigí hacia allí, cuando la encontré estaba recostada sobre el respaldo de su silla con los ojos cerrados. Me apoye en la puerta de un modo casual y le dije.

- ¿necesitas ayuda?

Ella se sobresalto y se puso rígida de repente, abrió los ojos de golpe y me miro desconcertada. Tenía cara de cansada, pero aun así me gustaba lo que veía, se había abierto un par de botones más de la camisa, lo que aun me dejaba ver más de su dulce escote, ayudaba bastante el que se hubiera recogido su larga melena en un moño mal hecho con un lápiz.

No espere a que me contestara, cogí una silla y la situé a su lado, me senté lo más cerca que pude, asomaba la cabeza por encima de su hombro, casi rozándola, ella seguía tensa, no hice caso y pregunté.

- Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?


	4. La cena

hola otra vez!!!muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad!!me alegra que si les guste la historia!y por lo del disclaimer perdonarme no sabia que debia ponerlo donde yo subo normalmente no es necesario ya que se da por supuesto!!pero aqui si lo hare!gracias a las que me avisaron de ello!!bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo que espero que tambien les guste!!un beso a todos!!!

disclaimer - los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y esta es una historia original basada en ellos.

* * *

**_Capitulo 4:_**

_Edward Pvo_

Me acercaba a ella cada vez más, notaba como contenía la respiración cada vez que mi aliento le rozaba el cuello. No lograba concentrarse en lo que hacía, ya que tiro los papeles más de una vez, al igual que el bolígrafo otras tantas. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco era capaz de concentrarme, su aroma, aquel olor a fresas me tenía embragado, olía deliciosamente.

- No entiendo a que viene esto de ayudarme ahora. –dijo por fin.

- No sé a qué te refieres, pensé que necesitarías ayuda con tanto trabajo y aquíestoy yo. – le conteste.

- Sí, pero te recuerdo que eres tu el que me ha mandado tal cantidad de cosas que hacer hoy. –me dijo resentida.

- Pero tenía que hacerlo, esto es parte de tu trabajo, no ha sido culpa mía que el antiguo patán que se ocupaba de esto hubiera dejado tanto sin hacer. –me excuse.

- Ya claro. – espeto sarcástica.

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso no me crees? No creerás que he hecho esto a posta ¿no?- la incite.

- No claro que no ¿Cómo iba a pensar yo algo así? – dijo irónica.

- Si tanto te molesto puedo irme, aunque sin mi ayuda terminaras mucho mas tarde.

Refunfuño algo que no llegue a oír y volvió a centrar su mente en lo que tenía delante, no hacía más que mover papeles por encima de la mesa y revisarlos todos con mucha meticulosidad. Y por el contrario, estaba sumergido en mi propio mundo, que en ese momento se centraba en el escote de Bella, al ser más alto que ella, tenía una posición privilegiada. Aquellas facciones de piel blanca que se dejaban ver eran absolutamente deseables, podía llegar a ver incluso una pequeña tira de color azul en su hombro a ras del cuello de la camisa, esa visión me estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar quieto.

- Edward, ¿Qué significa esto? –me dijo señalando un párrafo que ni siquiera había leído, el modo en el que pronuncio mi nombre, me sonó como las más bella de las melodías.

- No lo sé, déjame que lo revise bien. –le conteste apartando los ojos de ella y centrándome en lo que tenía delante.

- No vamos a terminar nunca, aquí hay demasiadas cosas que hacer. – se quejo.

- Lo sé pero es lo que nos toca, bueno lo que te toca. –le espete.

- ¿nunca te cansas de ser tan odio? – se burlo.

- ¿odioso yo? hablo doña remilgada – le conteste.

- ¿Qué me has llamado? Eres absolutamente insoportable ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

- No tú eres la primera, y la única que me considera tal cosa.

- Arrg. – se quejo y volvió a lo suyo.

Yo lo único que pude hacer ante eso fue reírme, estaba adorable cuando se enfadaba, se ponía a hacer morritos y aquello me encanto.

- ¿Me lo vas a explicar de una vez? – le pregunte.

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique ahora? ¿Cómo ser amable? O ¿Cómo parecer una persona normal? – me dijo irónica.

- Muy graciosa Bella, no solo quería que me explicases porque has huido de mí esta mañana, creo que me merezco una explicación.

- No, tú no te mereces nada, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, además eso te pasa por besarme sin mi permiso y por no darme de desayunar.

- Eres ridícula Bella, ¿por no darte de desayunar? No digas tonterías anda, estoy hablando enserio.

- Y yo también, si no desayuno estoy de malas todo el día, asique ahí tienes tu problema resuelto. –me dijo indiferente.

- Déjalo ya, te comportas como una niña pequeña con esas rabietas, que, ¿acaso es tu parte favorita del día? ¿el desayuno? – le dije siguiéndole el juego.

- Pues si mira tú por dónde, me parece la mejor del día. – me aclaro- ¿acaso no es la tuya?

- No, prefiero las horas nocturnas – le dije poniendo una picara sonrisa. –ya sabes, es la hora que escoge el diablo para cometer sus fechorías.

- Eres incorregible. –me dijo.

- ¿acaso te molesta mi forma de ser? – le pregunte.

- Si, y mucho, eres un autentico pedante, no soporto a la gente como tú.

Se levanto y se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, se agacho y se puso a buscar algo, yo me levante silencioso y me moví hasta su lado, ella no se dio cuenta, pero cuando se levanto, la acorrale entre mi cuerpo y aquella pequeña mesa.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Déjame pasar ahora mismo.

- No, no hasta que me expliques lo de esta mañana, y no me salgas con jueguecitos estúpidos, porque hasta que no me contestes no te vas a mover. –le susurre al oído.

Ella se estremeció e intento apartarse, pero yo no la deje.

- Bella, contéstame. – le dije ejerciendo aun más presión contra su cuerpo.

- Edward, déjame en paz. ¿Qué quieres una respuesta? Pues muy sencilla, no me gustas Edward, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ¿lo entiendes? Te he dicho que no me gustan los hombres como tú. Ahora sino te importa tengo cosas que hacer.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. –le dije rozando su oreja con el puente de mi nariz.- te pones nerviosa cuando estoy cerca Bella, tan indiferente no te soy. ¿sabes que te queda mucho mejor el pelo suelto? – le dije mientras deshacía aquel moño y dejaba que su larga melena cayera en cascada por su espalda.

- Edward… -me dijo nerviosa y con un hilo de voz. – no, no puedo, yo no…

No la deje terminar, acalle su queja con un beso. Ella comenzó por resistirse, pero no tenía escapatoria, pose una mano sobre su cintura, y la atraje mas a mí, note como volvía a intentar zafarse de mi abrazo, pero al final respondió a mi beso. Esta vez no se separo, no sé que la hizo cambiar de opinión, pero acabo besándome con la misma pasión que yo a ella, sus brazos se separaron de mi pecho y se enroscaron alrededor de mi cuello mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, yo también me deje llevar y rodee su cintura con mis brazos, la estaba besando con fuerza, con insistencia, aquel beso me gusto, estaba sediento de sus labios. Agarre con mi mano su cabeza y la ladee ligeramente para poder besar su cuello, deje caer una lluvia de besos desde su nacimiento hasta su clavícula, allí había algo que me estorbaba, su camisa. Comencé a deslizarla hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto su hombro entero, su respiración era acelerada, respiraba en pequeños y suaves jadeos, quería proseguir, pero de repente ella contuvo el aliento y me pego un empujón.

- Déjame Edward. –me dijo mientras se recolocaba la camisa.

- Pero, tú estás loca, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa ahora? –le pregunte confundido.

- Esto no tiene que pasar Edward ya te lo he dicho, no me hagas esto. – espeto mientras recogía sus cosas. –olvídate de que existo Edward por favor.

Sin decir nada más, volvió a salir sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. Me había enfadado, había conseguido dejarme sin habla ¿pero que le pasaba? ¿Por qué me había respondido de esa manera, y de repente salió corriendo? Era rara, demasiado rara para mí, no quería tener nada que ver con ella, cada desplante que me hacia me dolía, y era una señal de que aquella mujer me complicaría la vida, tenía que conseguir alejarme.

_Bella Pvo_

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Me lo repetía en mi cabeza sin cesar de camino de vuelta a casa, ¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso? ¿Cómo podía haber claudicado ante un hombre como él? Había conseguido sobrellevar la situación mientras lo tenía sentado a mi lado, pero cuando me acorralo contra la mesa, me fue imposible, su cercanía, sus susurros en mi oído me impedían pensar, no sé cómo paso, pero cuando él me beso intente resistirme, no sirvió de mucho, perdí el control, acabe cediendo ante sus audacias, aquel hombre me volvía loca, hacia que perdiera la poco determinación que tenia. Me sentía tonta por haberle dado lo que quería, por no haber sido capaz de resistirme, pero yo ya sabía perfectamente lo que él pretendía, y no estaba dispuesta a llegar a esos extremos.

No conseguí conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, por mucho que me molestara, solo podía pensar en él, en sus besos, una vez los hube probado me fueron difíciles de olvidar. Me odiaba a mi misma por pensar de esa manera de un desconoció, pero él tenia algo, quizá fuera ese aura de peligrosidad y sensualidad que le envolvía, quizás fuera aquel rostro perfecto o esa perfecta musculatura que se escondía debajo de su chaqueta. Por fuera era un autentico dios heleno, pero su interior no reflejaba aquella hermosura, me lo había demostrado más que de sobra, y yo, estúpida de mi seguía pensando en él. Por mi bien tendría que acabar con ello, no podía volver a ser un simple objeto para nadie.

Por suerte para mi, el día que amaneció era sábado, por lo que tenía un fin de semana completo para olvidarme de mi encuentro con Edward, tan solo necesitaba volver a encontrar el rumbo de las cosas, aquello nunca me había resultado difícil, siempre había sido una persona bastante madura y con las ideas muy claras. No sabía muy bien que hacer ese día, mis antiguas amistades en Fork, ya no estaban allí, y hasta la noche no había quedado con mi padre para cenar, ya que ese sábado se suponía que iríamos a comer, pero había un partido importante y él iría a verlo al restaurante de siempre con sus amigos, por lo que tenía el día entero para mí, lo primero que hice fue ponerme a arreglar un poco la casa, mis cosas aun seguían empacadas en las cajas y debía terminar de sacarlas, también tenía que hacer limpieza general a todo y por último, si tenía tiempo y ganas debería pintar la pared del salón, tenía un color blanco demasiado gastado para mi gusto. Me llevo toda la mañana aquella enorme lista de tareas, después de comer no había terminado ni por asomo, pero lo cierto es que no tenía más ganas de hacerlo, las limpiezas generales y eso de mantener todo en orden nunca fue mi fuerte. Estaba sopesando las pocas posibilidades de cosas que hacer en Fork, cuando sonó mi móvil, mire el numero y no lo conocía de nada.

- ¿sí? ¿Quién es? –conteste.

- Hola Bella, soy Alice ¿te acuerdas de mí? –me dijo alegre.

- Claro Alice, claro que me acuerdo. –le dije mas sorprendida que otra cosa.

- Genial. –dijo aun mas entusiasta. -¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

- Emm… aun no he hecho planes ¿Por qué? –le pregunte.

No por nada, esta tarde tengo que ir de compras, hay unas cuantas cosas que necesito y bueno, como tú eres nueva por aquí, pensé que tal vez te gustaría acompañarme. ¿te apetecería?.

- Claro –le dije ¿Qué más podía contestarle después de aquel detalle?

- Perfecto ¿Dónde vives? –me pregunto.

- En la calle Washington, el numero diecisiete ¿por?

- De acuerdo, te parece bien si paso a recogerte en digamos… ¿veinte minutos?

- Claro, estaré lista. –le dije.

- ¡qué bien lo vamos a pasar!, nos vemos ahora, adiós.

- Hasta luego Alice.

Cuando colgué el teléfono aun no había salido de mi asombro, no me parecía que aquello pudiera estar pasando en realidad. Alice, que tan solo había estado una tarde con ella y la había conocido por pura casualidad, acababa de llamarme para que quedara con ella, no me había equivocado, Alice ya tenía más que posibilidades de convertirse en una buena amiga. Subí corriendo a ducharme y a cambiarme, no sabía exactamente que debería ponerme para salir con Alice, no sabía donde pretendía que fuéramos. Acabe decantándome por unos leggins negros y una camiseta blanca larga con el hombro descubierto. Era un atuendo casual, pero por si acaso lo complemente con unos tacones, muy a mi pesar, por si acaso se necesitaba ir algo mas arreglado. Como había prometido, estuvo en mi casa en veinte minutos, pito cuando llego y yo Salí rápidamente para montarme en el coche, pero cuando subi, note una presencia más en el asiento trasero.

- Hola bella, vaya estas genial, me encanta tu look. –me saludo.

- Hola Alice y gracias por llamarme.

- Nada, nada. Bueno hoy es tarde de chicas ¿A dónde queréis ir primero? ¿obligaciones o caprichos? – dijo mirándome a mi primero y luego hacia el asiento trasero.- huy se me olvidaba, Bella esta es Rosalie, Rosalie esta es Bella, la chica del súper de la que te hable.

- Hola Bella, encantada de conocerte. –me dijo aquella chica rubia.

- Igualmente Rosalie. –le conteste.

Rosalie, era impresionante, poseía una belleza indigna, me recordaba a alguien, pero ahora no recordaba exactamente a quien. Tenía una larga melena rubia ondulada que le caía por la espalda, un rostro bellísimo y unos preciosos ojos esmeralda. Cualquier modelo a su lado, se habría sentido acomplejada. El resto del camino a Olympia, fue tranquilo estuvimos hablando sobre todo de ropa, metiéndonos con todo tipo de modelitos que habían llevado las estrellas en la última gala televisiva, también me preguntaron sobre mí, sobre mi vida en Florida. No me importo hablar de ello hasta que me preguntaron acerca de los temas sentimentales.

- ¿de verdad que nunca has…? – me dijo Alice incrédula.

- No, nunca. –le conteste avergonzada.

- No me lo creo.-rio Rosalie.- es imposible Bella, veintidós años y aun virgen? Esas cosas ya no existen.

- Pues en mi caso si, siento decepcionaros, pero soy la tonta en ese tema. –me reí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca lo has hecho? –me pregunto Alice curiosa. –perdón, me he pasado, no debería haberte preguntado eso, lo siento.

Su pregunta no me había molestado en absoluto, puede que si sorprendido, pero tampoco mucho. Otra vez tenía esa extraña sensación de que con Alice podía hablar sin reservas, asique me dispuse a hacerlo.

No te preocupes, no me importa contestarte a eso. –le dije serena.- la cosa esta en que una vez me engañaron, ya sabes uno que tenía mucha cara, y aquello me dolió, no es que me dejara traumatizada ni nada por el estilo, pero no se la noche que había decidido tener mi primera vez, descubrí la verdad y ahora le tengo un poco de recelo a ese tema, además aun no he encontrado una persona con la que quiera compartirlo. –me reí tontamente. –suena estúpido, lo sé. Es algo que ya no se lleva en estos tiempos, pero es así como lo pienso.

- ¡Qué va! , me gusta saber que aun hay gente como tú que cree en el amor y todo eso, tanto como para esperar a la persona adecuada. –contesto Rosalie.

- Ya lo creo –secundo Alice.

Tras eso yo me sentí aliviada de habérselo contado, aunque nos les hubiera podido contar todo, solo sabían una pequeña parte de cómo fue el asunto, la otra parte me la reservaba para mi, esa me daba demasiado reparo contarla. Cuando llegamos a Olympia, Alice y Rosalie, decidieron que primero empezaríamos por los caprichos, estuvimos más de dos horas de tiendas probándonos y comprando ropa, a mi no es que me gustara precisamente mucho eso de ir de compras, pero cuando llevas a dos autenticas voyeurs a tu lado es difícil darles una negativa. Acabe comprándome miles de cosas, desde zapatos de todos los tipos hasta infinidad de vestidos y pantalones, sin olvidar claro está, sus respectivos complementos. Ellas no se quedaron atrás, iban tan cargadas de bolsas como yo, o incluso hasta más. Estuvimos también comentando el tema de la fiesta que Alice había organizado, Rosalie se mostro encantada con que yo asistiera, asique también nos encargamos de comprar los modelitos para la fiesta, acabaron convenciéndome para que llevara un traje que no iba demasiado con mi estilo, rojo sangre y con un vertiginoso escote, y por si fuera poco era largo y con un poco de cola. Si hubiera sabido que la fiesta que se estaba organizando era de etiqueta, hubiera fingido una enfermedad repentina que me tuviera en cama todo el día del evento.

Terminamos con aquella locura que Alice organizo por las tiendas para comprar lo necesario para la fiesta, y nos encaminamos de vuelta a Fork, cuando íbamos en el coche recibí una llamada de mi padre cancelando nuestra cita para cenar, al parecer el partido aun no había terminado y le quedaba para rato. Colgué el teléfono y me queje en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

- ¡mierda! –murmure.

- ¿Qué pasa bella? –me pregunto Alice.

- Nada, que mi padre acaba de dejarme plantada por un par de amigos y un balón de futbol. –dije irónica.

- Los hombres y el futbol. –rio Rosalie. –la única cosa que no falla nunca.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotras Bella? En casa tan solo esta Esme, los chicos también han ido a verlo, asique no creo que lleguen para cenar, ¿continuamos el día de chicas? Di que si por fi…-me suplico.

- No se Alice, no quiero molestar. –me excuse.

- No seas tonta. –intervino Rosalie. –tú no podría molestarnos, voy a llamar a Esme y le digo que prepare cena para una más. Le va a encantar, adora ejercer de anfitriona.

No pude negarme, ambas habían sido demasiado convincentes, asique fuimos directas a su casa, bueno en realidad era la casa de Rosalie, su prometido Emmett, vivía allí con ellos al igual que Alice que era la novia de Jasper, el hermano mellizo de Rosalie. Estaba nerviosa por ir con ellas, nunca había estado en una cena tan multitudinaria y familiar como esa, me sentía avergonzada, al fin y al cabo ellas eran familia, y se conocían. Yo en cambio me sentía como agregada que tan solo había estado con ellas una tarde. El camino a la casa no se me hizo muy largo, estaba a las afueras de Fork, en un claro del bosque, si hubiera ido yo sola, no creo que la hubiera encontrado ni aunque hubiese querido. Me quede maravillada cuando vi la propiedad, era enorme, tenía tres pisos de altos y unos cuantos metros de ancho, el interior era aun mejor. El enorme salón que tenía delante de mí estaba decorado de manera exquisita en unos tonos claros, que daban una luminosidad pasmosa a la estancia.

- Hola, tú debes de ser Bella. –me dijo una mujer que supuse que era Esme, mientras me estrechaba la mano.- encantada de tenerte en casa.

- Gracias Esme, tienes una casa preciosa. –le conteste.

- Gracias, aunque la decoración se la debemos casi toda a Alice. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Alice, sonreía satisfecha por el reconocimiento que acababan de hacerle. Esme nos dio paso a la mesa del comedor, que estaba ya correctamente puesta, y comenzamos a cenar. Aquello no resulto tan horrible como había imaginado, la velada paso entre risas y un ambiente muy natural. Cuando ya casi habíamos terminado, empezamos a oír ruidos fuera de la casa, que según se fueron acercando, los distinguimos como pitidos de una bocina.

- Campeones, campeones… -coreaban unas voces fuera de la casa.

- Ya están aquí. –confirmo Esme.

Tres grandes figuras entraron por la puerta dando saltos y celebrando su victoria, en ese momento me sentí cohibida, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. En ese momento un hombre rubio se giro y se percato de mi presencia, se acerco a mí cordialmente.

- perdona por la escena, por cierto soy Carlisle ¿a quién tengo el placer de conocer?

- Hola yo soy Bella, encantada de conocerle Carlisle. –le dije.

- Lo mismo digo –dijo sonriéndome ampliamente. – perdona mi despiste, estos son mis hijos, Jasper y Emmett.

Los dos se acercaron a estrecharme la mano, primero Jasper que acto seguido se fue a dar un beso a Alice, Emmett sin embargo fue más vacilante, se quedo mirándome fijamente, aunque yo a él también, me sonaba de haberlo visto recientemente, pero no sabía exactamente donde, a él, parecía pasarle lo mismo.

- ¿te he visto antes, verdad? –me pregunto dándome la mano.

- Si creo que sí, yo también te recuerdo de algo, pero no sé muy bien de qué.

En ese momento sonó la puerta de otro coche.

- ah, ahí llega mi otro hijo. –dijo Esme.

¿Otro hijo? ¿Pero cuántos eran? Cuando entro por la puerta y le vi con claridad, no podía creerme a quien estaba viendo, mi mandíbula quedo colgando a tres metros de mi cara y no fui capaz de volver a componerme hasta pasados tres segundos. El me miro con la misma cara de sorpresa y a la vez de resignación, se acerco un poco más a mí y ambos dos dijimos al unísono.

- ¡tú!


	5. Palabras sobrantes

hola otra vez chicas!!!perdonarme la tardanza en subir pero me fui de vacaciones y hasta hoy no pude!!!gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios de verdad!me alegra mucho que os este gustando la historia!!y espero que siga siendo asi!!!!!ademas ya puedo deciros que ademas de ser curiosamente larga tiene secuela!jeje asique espero que aguanteis mis rayazos!!

un beso a todas y que la disfruteis

diclaimer - los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**_Capitulo 5_**

_Edward Pvo_

¿Pero cómo me había vuelto a pasar lo mismo? ¿Cómo había vuelto a caer en sus redes? Volvió a salir corriendo, volvió a dejarme con la miel en los labios, y nunca mejor dicho. Su aroma permanecía en mi paladar, y su olor aun me embriagaba por completo. Esa noche me fui a casa perturbado, no lograba sacarme la imagen de Bella entre mis brazos, me había gustado tenerla así, pero ella había jugado conmigo. Me estaba atrapando en un juego, en el cual yo no quería entrar, no me convenía lo más mínimo.

Cuando por fin llegue a casa, se me paso por la cabeza hacerle una visita a Tanya, no quería estar solo esa noche, no después de mi encuentro con aquella mujer que se estaba convirtiendo en mi demonio personal, sentía aquel deseo horrible por tenerla, por hacerla mía, pero cuando la veía, tan frágil e indefensa, afloraba ese otro sentimiento de protección tan ajeno a mí. No podía seguir pensando en eso, estaba claro que no iba a conseguir nada, aunque me molestara el darme por vencido en una conquista, aquello no podía continuar, parecía ser ella la que jugara conmigo e intentara hacerme perder la razón. No me lo pensé mas, volví a coger el coche y me fui a casa de Tanya, necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba deshacerme de aquel deseo que corría por mis venas.

Algo extraño volvió a suceder esa noche, hay estaba otra vez, el rostro de Bella era lo único que distinguía en la penumbra de la habitación de Tanya ¿me estaba volviendo loco? ¿Por qué la veía aun sabiendo que no era ella?, aquello me preocupaba, me preocupaba bastante, pero a la vez era algo que quería ver con ansiedad. No espere a que amaneciera, cuando los primeros rayos de sol asomaron por la ventana, me fui a mi casa sin despedirme, un sentimiento de remordimiento comenzaba a aflorar en mi pecho y aquello era totalmente ajeno a lo que yo conocía hasta el momento. Estaba más que enfadado conmigo mismo por sentirme así, y sabia quien era la causante, aquella pequeña arpía, que sin saber cómo ni porque, provocaba en mi esos extraños sentimientos.

Era sábado por fin, tenía dos días para replantearme la situación, lo primero que hice fue pasar el dio con mi familia, bueno solo con la parte masculina de ella, las chicas se fueron de compras a no sé donde, con no se qué nueva amiga, la verdad no les preste demasiada atención, estaba demasiado ocupado ganando a Emmett y Jasper una partida al pro. Por la tarde nos fuimos a mi parte favorita de los sábados en familia, los partidos de futbol, no había nada como estar con buenos amigos viendo futbol americano. Ganamos de gorra aquel partido, y volvimos a casa celebrándolo por lo grande, ellos entraron, yo me retrase un poco, me había olvidado mi teléfono móvil en el coche con la emoción. Cuando entre en casa, se me callo el mundo al suelo. Allí estaba ella, también mirándome desconcertada, cuando fui capaz de reaccionar, lo único que salió de mi garganta fue.

- ¡tú!

Ella, lo dijo al mismo tiempo que yo, el resto de mi familia se nos quedo mirando boquiabierto.

- Ya sabía yo que te conocía de algo. –exclamo Emmett victorioso.

- ¿os conocéis? –pregunto Alice.

- Si.-le conteste.- Bella acaba de entrar a trabajar en mi empresa.

- Genial entonces. –dijo Jasper. –así, nos ahorramos las presentaciones, además tengo un hambre que me muero, ¿podemos cenar de una vez ahora que por fin estamos todos?

- Nosotras ya hemos cenado, Jazz. –le dijo Alice. – pero podemos acompañaros a la mesa ¿verdad chicas?

- Claro. –contestaron Rosalie y Esme.

Bella, se sentó en frente mía, ella intentaba no mirarme, aunque yo al contrario, no podía apartar los ojos de ella, estaba realmente sensual aquella noche, aquellas mallas negras apretadas, que alguna vez Alice me dijo como se llamaban pero no recordaba el nombre, le proferían una esbelta figura y aquel hombro al descubierto me estaba volviendo loco.

_Bella Pvo_

Podía sentir como me observaba, yo intentaba mirar a cualquier otro lado menos a él, aunque me resultaba extremadamente difícil, sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, yo me estremecía solo de pensar que se le estaría pasando por la cabeza. No me sentía demasiado cómoda ahora que el estaba aquí, no sabía que era parte de esa familia, aunque cuando supe el apellido de Rosalie y Jasper debí habérmelo imaginado, el apellido Cullen, no era demasiado corriente por aquí. Cuando todos habían terminado, pensé en irme a casa, pero tenía un pequeño problema. No tenía como volver a casa, Alice me había traído en su coche y la casa estaba demasiado alejada del pueblo como para ir andando en mitad de la noche, con mi suerte, seguramente un lobo o algo por el estilo me atacaría por el camino. Me quede un rato mas mientras pensaba como iba a volver a casa.

- ¿chicos que os parece si jugamos a tinieblas? –pregunto Emmett emocionado.

No digas tonterías grandullón. –contesto Carlisle. –no jugamos a eso desde que estos tres eran pequeños. –dijo señalándonos a Rosalie, Jasper y a mí. - ¿ya estamos todos muy creciditos no te parece?

- Si, si, si. –dijo Alice poniéndose en pie. –yo quiero jugar. ¡me encanta ese juego! Vamos a jugar por favor.

- No estaría mal. –dijo por fin Jasper. – además le debo la revancha a Rosalie.

- De acuerdo entonces. –dicto Esme. –vamos a jugar, ¿por parejas como siempre?

Me miro de refilón y creo que fue capaz de ver mi cara de pánico.

- Juegas. ¿verdad Bella? –me pregunto Emmett.

- Yo…esto… creo que será mejor que no.

- Que dices, sino no seremos parejas. –dijo Alice. –vamos, cada oveja con su pareja que empezamos, voy a apagar las luces.

Todos corrieron junto a sus parejas, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, y Carlisle y Esme, yo mire a mi lado y vi quien era el único humano que quedaba libre. De repente, todo se sumió en la más absoluta oscuridad, tan solo rota por el claro de luna que entraba por la ventana.

- Nos toca pillar a nosotros. –me informo Edward.

En ese momento, se comenzaron a oír pasos de gente corriendo escaleras arriba, yo estaba absolutamente atemorizada, me encontraba a solas, en una habitación oscura con Edward Cullen. No tardo en agarrarme del brazo e indicarme que le siguiera, subimos las escaleras a trompicones, no era capaz de coordinar bien mis movimientos con aquellos tacones tan altos. Subimos al segundo piso y él se paro.

- Quítate los tacones.- me ordeno.

Yo le hice caso y me los quite, dejándolos en una esquina del pasillo, de repente escuchamos las risillas de Alice en algún lado de la enorme estancia. Edward volvió a agarrarme por el brazo y me condujo a una de las habitaciones, cuando entramos me soltó y comenzó a buscar por todos los rincones de la misma.

- Podrías ayudarme. –espeto. – esto es un juego de equipo ¿recuerdas?

No le replique, simplemente comencé a buscar como él, no sabía muy bien dónde mirar, me acerque a la cama al mismo tiempo que él, cuando me dirigí a mirar debajo, tropecé con algo y caí sobre la cama llevándome a Edward conmigo. El, quedo sobre mí, tarde varios segundos en reaccionar.

- Que genio. –me dijo. – no sabía que quisieras pasar directamente a la última fase.

- Quítate de encima, Edward. –le dije intentando apartarle.

Pero él no se movió, simplemente apretó su cuerpo mas contra el mío y me acaricio la mejilla, mi sangre comenzó a arder allá donde se posaban sus manos, sin decir nada mas volvió a besarme, esta vez no pude resistirme, no intente apartarle, me limite a quedarme inmóvil bajo su cuerpo, una de sus manos comenzó a descender por mi cintura, para posarse firmemente sobre mis caderas. Yo me asusté con aquel movimiento, pero a la vez me resultó extrañamente placentero, el descendió su boca por mi cuello recorriendo con sus besos toda su longitud, algo en mi quería que siguiera, mi parte racional comenzaba a perder el control de mi cuerpo. Noté como su excitación se hacía latente sobre mi vientre, yo me deje llevar, había perdido todo el control que tenia sobre mí, entrelace mis dedos en su broncíneo cabello y él me beso, pero fue un beso corto, de repente se levantó y se apartó.

- Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer, no tenemos tiempo para niñerías.

Me quede totalmente confusa ante su reacción, me senté sobre la cama con la cabeza entre mis manos, si alguna vez en mi vida me había sentido ridícula, era en ese momento ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo había caído así en sus redes? Él ahora tenía lo que quería, sabía que podía jugar conmigo, todo lo que yo había querido evitar que pasara, se volvía contra mí golpeándome fuerte. De repente, vi a Alice asomarse en la habitación.

- Alice. –la llame.

- Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras?

- No es nada Alice, te importaría llevarme a casa ¿por favor? No me encuentro bien.

- Claro, deja que avise que nos vamos. –dijo dándose la vuelta.

- No Alice, no lo hagas, vámonos ya por favor. –dije sujetándola del brazo.

- ¿estás segura que no es nada Bella?

- Si, tranquila. Solo necesito ir a casa.

Salimos de aquella enorme casa sin hacer ruido ni despedirnos de nadie, nos montamos en el coche e hicimos casi todo el trayecto hasta mi casa sin hablar, hasta que Alice comenzó la conversación.

- ¿Por qué has salido huyendo Bella? ¿Qué es lo que te a pasado?.

- Nada Alice, tonterías mías.-le respondí.

- ¿ha sido Edward verdad? – me pregunto intuitiva.

- No Alice el no…

- No digas chorradas Bella, ha sido el, ya lo sé, siempre hace lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo que siempre hace lo mismo? –le dije incrédula.

- Pues que ha este chico, cuando se le mete una mujer en la cabeza, no para hasta que la consigue, y me temo que tu eres su nueva presa.

- ¿presa? –le pregunte molesta.

- Uy, perdón. Es que es así como las llamamos en casa, para Edward no son otra cosa. Pero no te preocupes Bella, no dejaremos que se acerque a ti.

- Creo que puedo defenderme sola, Alice. Pero muchas gracias por todo, la noche ha sido estupenda de verdad.

- Bella ¿Cuándo volvemos a quedar? – me dijo.

- ¿quieres que volvamos a quedar? ¿quieres quedar conmigo después de la que he liado esta noche? –le dije sorprendida.

- Claro que si tonta, ya te he dicho que me has caído muy bien, y a Rose también que lo sepas, bueno la fiesta es en tres semanas, nos veremos antes ¿no?

- Claro Alice, tu solo llama y estaré donde quieras.

- Guay, te llamo esta semana entonces, que duermas bien.

Sin decir nada mas, Alice acelero el coche y se fue calle arriba, yo entre en mi casa, no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, mi corazón palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado al recordar el momento en el que Edward me beso, la sensación de tener su cuerpo con contra el mío me encanto, y aun mas aquella caricia que recorrió mi cintura. Pero rápidamente recordé también que él se había apartado, y me había dejado allí pasmada como a una tonta, el solo imaginar la sonrisa de triunfo que tendría en ese momento atrajo mi rabia contra el ¿pero que se había creído el quien era? No podía hacerme eso, es mas yo no debería permitirle jugar conmigo, pero me sentía maniatada cuando le tenía cerca, mi cuerpo no respondía, mi mente daba órdenes de que me apartara de inmediato, pero mi cuerpo a lo único que atendía era al roce de sus labios y sus manos, era totalmente hipnótico. Sabía que tenía que evitar todo eso, como también sabía qué pasaría si no lo hacía. Y para mi desgracia, descubrí un deseo enterrado dentro de mí, que deseaba que así fuese.

_Edward Pvo_

Lo había conseguido, la había besado y esta vez no había salido corriendo, sino que había sido yo el que había ganado aquel asalto. Cuando caí sobre ella en la cama, me invadió un deseo irrefrenable, por lo que solo pude besarla, a pesar de que había dicho que no lo haría, y no mejoró mucho la cosa el que ella se quedara inmóvil debajo de mi, invitándome a seguir, asique me deje llevar y mi mano vago libremente por aquella preciosa cintura, aquella camiseta tan fina de algodón que llevaba me dejaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo, me perdí y comencé a besar su cuello, sabia deliciosamente bien, podría pasarme horas deslizando mis labios por aquella piel de satén. Aferre una de mis manos fuertemente a su cintura, mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo ante aquellas caricias, pero de repente volvió mi parte racional, como salida de la nada, un sentimiento de culpa me embargo, de repente sentí la necesidad de pedirle disculpas por lo que iba a pasar entre nosotros, ella me parecía tan frágil, tan desprotegida. No pude hacer otra cosa que apartarme de ella, sino no se qué hubiera pasado. Antes de apartarme le di un breve beso en los labios y me levanté.

- Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer, no tenemos tiempo para niñerías.

Sin mirar hacia atrás Salí de la habitación, no me fije si quiera en si ella me seguía o no, aunque tampoco quería que lo hiciera, si volvía a verla esa noche, no podría volver a parar. Acabe subiendo al tercer piso, me encerré en mi habitación a meditar todo lo que acababa de pasar. No lo entendía, no entendía mi reacción y menos aun lo que le había dicho ¿niñerías? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Para mí eso no eran niñerías, estaba realmente enfadado conmigo mismo por haberla dejado allí abajo, desde que la vi había querido estar con ella, y ahora que había tenido la oportunidad mi conciencia había renacido de la nada. _Buen momento para descubrir que la tengo._ Pensé.

Sentí el impulso de bajar nuevamente las escaleras, y así lo hice, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que terminar lo que había empezado, nadie había provocado esa clase de sentimientos en mí, tenía que saber porque me pasaba aquello, por que el solo roce de su piel me ponía en ese estado. Me dirigí a la habitación donde la había dejado, pero no la encontré allí, Salí al pasillo y me pare haber si era capaz de escucharla, pero tampoco, en ese momento oí el motor de un coche al arrancar, me asome a la ventana y vi el coche de Alice adentrándose en el sendero del bosque de vuelta a Fork.

- No – jadee.

Quería haber salido detrás de ellas, pero ya era tarde, además no podía presentarme en casa de Bella así por las buenas en mitad de la noche, no tenía una buena excusa, bueno si la tenía pero no podía llegar a su casa y cuando me abriera la puerta decirle. _Hola, vengo a terminar lo que empezamos en mi casa ¿puedo pasar? _Así no podía ir, decidí dejarlo correr, aparte yo necesitaba poder relajarme, estaba demasiado nervioso esa noche y como me presentara en casa de Bella, no creo que hubiera estado en mis cabales.

Acabe por irme de vuelta a mi casa una vez me hube despedido de toda mi familia y poniendo como excusa que no me encontraba demasiado bien y que necesitaba descansar. Me fui para casa conduciendo más rápido de lo normal, la adrenalina corría por mis venas extendiéndose como un fuego que amenazaba con consumirme, ¿pero que me había hecho? ¿Qué me había hecho esa mujer para con un simple beso, ponerme en ese estado? No entendía nada, no entendía porque mi cuerpo sentía esas cosas cuando la tenía cerca. Me tumbe sobre la cama en cuanto llegue, la sensación que había sufrido aquella noche no era comparable a ningún tipo de conmoción que hubiera tenido a lo largo de mis veinticuatro años de edad. Por primera vez en mi vida la pasión se había apoderado de mis actos y yo había sucumbido sin darme cuenta. Que ironía que en mi intento de mortificar a Bella por huir de mi, hubiera descubierto mi propia debilidad, una debilidad que no me podía permitir. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de alguien a mi casa, me levante automáticamente ¿Quién sería? Que yo supiera nadie tenía las llaves, asique me asome a la entrada preparado para atacar a quien fuera.

- La has hecho buena Edward. –me dijo una voz conocida y que pertenecía a una pequeña figura de pelo oscuro y puntiagudo.

- ¿Cómo has entrado? –le pregunté.

- ¿con las llaves tal vez? – me respondió enseñándome el juego de llaves.

- ¿de dónde las has sacado?

Se las cogí a tu madre, pero eso no es lo que vengo a decirte. Aléjate de Bella Edward, ella no es como las demás ¿de acuerdo? No la uses como tu juguete, ella es mi amiga y no quiero que le hagas daño, ya lo ha pasado bastante mal.

- ¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no? Además lo que yo haga con Bella no es asunto tuyo.

- Claro que lo es. –me replicó. –ya te he dicho que es mi amiga y que no quiero que juegues con ella.

- Espera, has dicho que ya lo había pasado bastante mal, ¿a qué te referías con eso?

- A nada Edward, no es asunto tuyo. –me dijo evitando la pregunta.

- Oh, ya lo creo que lo es, Bella es asunto mío, asique desembucha pequeñaja ¿Qué le paso? –le pregunte.

- Pues que se topó con uno como tú, que la engaño y aquello la dejo marcada ¿contento? Ni siquiera llego a… -Alice se puso una mano en la boca y se cayó.

- ¿Qué no llego a qué? Se clara Alice, por favor.

- Eso no debería habértelo contado. –me espeto.

No sé porque, sus palabras comenzaron a tomar forma en mi mente, ¿a que no había llegado? Al matrimonio seguro que no, era demasiado joven, a una relación estable, eso si me lo acababa de decir Alice, entonces lo único que me quedaba era…

- Alice, no me estarás diciendo que es virgen ¿no? –pregunte incrédulo.

- Eso mismo, chico listo, tu solo lo has averiguado, asique déjala en paz, ella no es como todas Edward ya te lo he dicho.

Sin decir nada mas, salió de mi casa, no sin antes darme un abrazo y un beso, cuando cerró la puerta yo seguía en la misma posición en la que me había dejado. No podía creer lo que me acababa de decir Alice, Bella aun era virgen, nunca había hecho el amor con nadie, de repente todos sus desplantes y comportamientos hacia mi cobraron sentido, ella detestaba lo que yo era, alguien como yo la hirió una vez, el pensar en ello me enfado bastante cuando entendía todo con claridad era mucho más fácil pensar, la estrategia que estaba usando no me serviría para nada, debería intentar otra cosa, esa no era la forma de conquistar a Bella. Aparté el remordimiento que se cernía sobre porque aun sabiendo todo lo que sabía, había decidido seguir adelante. Conseguiría a Bella como que me llamo Edward Cullen.

Me desperté el lunes por mañana con esa idea en mente, debería ser más sutil con ella, tendría que intentarlo al menos, por que al estar cerca de ella, su olor me embrujaba por completo y aquellos carnosos labios pedían a gritos ser besados. Llegue al parking y no vi su coche en su plaza, supuse que no habría llegado aun, asique me fui corriendo para arriba, pasaría primero a mi oficina a arreglar un par de cosas y luego iría a la suya a esperar que llegara. Me moví lo más rápido que pude, estaba haciendo todo fatal solo por estar con ella cuanto antes, descubrí que me gustaba tenerla cerca. Cuando por fin había terminado con todo, Salí casi corriendo por el pasillo para llegar cuanto antes, pero cuando doble la esquina me encontré con Bella hablando con Alice y con aquel chico moreno que tanto me irritaba.

- Claro vente. –decía Alice. – así Bella no estará sola.

¿Qué se fuera a donde? ¿Con Bella para que no estuviera sola? Donde pretendía ese asqueroso irse con mi Bella, no iba a permitirlo, miraba a Bella y lo único que veía en su rostro era aquel color rojizo que se le ponía cuando se avergonzaba, era absolutamente adorable.

Me acerque a ellos sin pensármelo, iba a averiguar a donde se quería llevar ese a Bella.

- Hola Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?, Bella ¿qué tal? –me gire a mirar a aquel extraño.- a ti creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerte, soy Edward Cullen.-dije tendiéndole la mano.

- Encantado, yo soy Jacob Black. –se presento estrechándome la mano. –bueno luego nos vemos tengo cosas que hacer, luego nos vemos Bells.

- ¿Bells? – pregunte sarcástico.

- Si, así me llaman mis amigos. –dijo en tono rencoroso.

- No me lo digas, estas enfadada ¿no?

- ¿Acaso necesitas preguntarlo? Bueno lo dicho Alice, nos vemos luego, te llamo cuando salga.

- De acuerdo, yo me voy que Jasper me espera abajo.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se marcho la primera, asique yo agarre a Alice del brazo para que me contara de que estaban hablando antes de que apareciera yo.

- Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que me digas a dónde has invitado a ese tal Jacob Black.-le espete.

- Y a ti que más te da Edward, solo le he invitado a la fiesta de tus padres, para que haga compañía a Bella, ya que solo nos conoce a nosotros.

- ¡por que has hecho eso Alice! –brame. – Bella no necesita ir con nadie, yo mismo iré con ella, no hace falta que vaya ese.

- Eso ni soñarlo, te dije que te alejaras de ella, y si no quieres hacerlo tú por las buenas, lo hare yo por las malas.

No me dijo nada más y se fue con aquel paso digno, tan característico suyo, en ese momento odie a Alice con todas mis fuerzas, pero sabía que el enfado no me duraría mucho, por muy cabezota que fuera, adoraba a Alice como a una hermana, no podía estar enfadado con ella. Pero aquello que me había hecho, era una autentica puñalada trapera, estaba intentando buscarle pareja a Bella para que se separa de mi, se pensaría que si ella tenía algo con ese Jacob Black yo me daría por vencido, pero estaba muy equivocada, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que aquello me superase, si Bella quería jugar, pues íbamos a jugar a su juego.

Cogí mi móvil y marque el número de Tanya sin pensármelo, ella contesto inmediatamente y yo la invite a la fiesta para que fuera mi acompañante, ella acepto gustosa. Cuando colgué una sonrisa malévola se extendía por mi rostro. No eres la única que sabe hacer trampas Bella. Pensé.

No sabía porque estaba enfadada conmigo esa mañana, aunque supuse que sería por el encontronazo de la noche pasada, no sabía que habría pensado ella de mi rechazo, la palabra que acababa de usar en mi mente, me dio la clave ¿y si ella había pensado que la había rechazado? Conociéndola, habría pensado que la rechace porque no quería estar con ella, pero eso sería imposible, hasta ella debió notar mi estado de absorción con ella. Pero entonces también recordé que ella nunca había estado con un hombre, asique lo más probable fuera eso, y si ya de por si tenía un mal concepto de mi, ahora seria aun peor. Me debatí durante toda la mañana en si ir a hablar con ella o no, al final me decante por la respuesta afirmativa y Salí por la puerta de mi despacho camino al suyo.


End file.
